


Battle Fatigue

by sjhw_tolerance (mscorkill)



Series: Fic I Will Never Write [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/sjhw_tolerance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron Mitchell makes an intriguing discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Fatigue

**Author's Note:**

> Fic I will never write--#4; Originally posted September 2007.

Cameron Mitchell was no stranger to the adrenaline rush that came with a battle fought and won, the heady feeling of invincibility, power and recklessness that threatened to totally overwhelm a man’s common sense. Over the years he had experimented with various ways—those that were socially acceptable and some not so acceptable to come down from the high—and deal with the horrors that would haunt his dreams. Which finally led him to his current method of dealing. 

He ran down the quiet corridors of the city, the only sound the pounding of his feet against the floor and his harsh breathing. Occasionally he passed close enough to hear the ocean and even the distant sound of people talking. But he stayed to low traffic areas, needing the steady monotony of running in endless circles to dissipate the pent-up energy. He passed Ronon Dex once, barely acknowledging the man who ran on silently past him, apparently bent on exorcising his own demons.

When he finally got tired of running, he could still feel the ragged edges of his control lurking too close to the surface, so he headed towards the gym. When running failed to ease the last of the leftover violence that simmered inside him, punching something usually worked. Slowly down to a walk when he turned the last corner, he wiped the sweat off his face with the hem of his T-shirt and as he drew closer to the central workout room, he realized he wasn’t alone in seeking physical activity to release excess energy.

But as he got closer, he realized there was something distinctly different about the muffled sounds emanating from the room. His Daddy hadn’t raised no fool and Cam knew exactly what was going on in that room and he should have turned around right then and gone back the way he came, but his curiosity got the better of him and he slipped quietly to the open doorway. 

What he saw was a picture straight out of an erotic fantasy—or porno flick. The low moans and grunts of sex filled the air; unmistakable odor of sweat and musk permeated the room, teasing his nostrils and Cam didn’t try to fight the surge of blood to his groin. Smiling faintly, he leaned against the door jamb and unashamedly watched while Sheppard and Teyla relieved their battle stress in the oldest way known to man.

Teyla straddled Sheppard, her lithe body moving relentlessly over him, her breasts bobbing every so slightly and the sweat gleaming on her honey-brown skin. Sheppard’s paler hands gripped her hips, either guiding or encouraging her, Cam couldn’t tell. Both their faces held looks of intent concentration, oblivious to his presence. Teyla suddenly started rocking more frantically against the man beneath her, barely audible whimpers escaping her slightly parted lips when she threw back her head, her hair tumbling back and revealing the long line of her neck. Cam’s sweat pants had become uncomfortably snug and he adjusted his erection, his hand lingering and almost moaning himself when Teyla let out a keening cry, her body going rigid over Sheppard, who groaned loudly with his own release.

Cam heard Sheppard mumble something and Teyla chuckled softly, still poised over him, when she suddenly turned her head and looked right at him. Cam straightened up, conscious of his very prominent erection tenting his sweat pants and not sure if he was ashamed or embarrassed at getting caught watching them. Her dark eyes flashed with amusement instead of anger, which surprised Cam. 

“John,” she said loudly enough for him to hear, “we have company.”

Sheppard’s head turned and he grinned. “Looking for a little stress relief, Mitchell?”

“Ah…” Cam stammered, excitement racing through him at the gleam in Sheppard’s eyes that was echoed in Teyla’s. Hoping he wasn’t misreading the situation, he took a tentative step into the room, a broad smile breaking out on his face when Teyla held out her hand toward him.

“Why don’t you join us,” she purred. “John and I have found the perfect workout.”

THE END


End file.
